OS069
Synopsis The episode picks up a few hours after Yazmyne's defeat at the hands of Kumquat Gym Leader Luana. Nick is cautiously silent around Yazmyne who has yet to say a word. They are in the library looking for research about the Legendary Bird Pokemon that reside within the Archipelago. They learn that there answer is on Shamouti Island. Yazmyne and Nick depart for the island, and Nick leads in navigation while Yazmyne is in the back. Yazmyne replays the loss in her head, and she finally breaks her silence to Nick. She says that she's starting to really understand how Nick felt losing on the Appeal Stage of the Riau Grand Festival. Nick simply says it definitely sucked. A day of travel off Kumquat Island allows Nick and Yazmyne to reach Shamouti Island where they immediately inquire about the islands of the Legendary Bird Pokemon. Considering the tourism the island receives, the question is not outlandish and readily answered. Yazmyne and Nick learn about Ice, Lightning, and Fire Island. Pleased, Yazmyne aims to leave immediately, but Nick tries to get her to not be so hasty. A man speaks up and asks if Yazmyne lost to Luana. The man explains that Luana has sent a several trainers here when they first fail to defeat her. Before, it was mandatory to come to Shamouti Island to photograph the legendary bird Pokemon, but at least a few times a year, a reckless trainer dies because they were impatient. Yazmyne doesn't have a response. She cannot refute him. She doesn't have the right too. She just sits down with Nick, and the man order them both a drink. The man introduces himself, Casey. Casey explains that prior to Luana taking over the Kumquat Gym, trainers had to photograph the Legendary Bird Pokemon, but she removed it from her trial, saying that the Legendary Bird Pokemon were too dangerous and hostile for any trainer to take on especially in the bird's natural element. Nick realizes that it means Luana herself has photographed the birds. Casey asks Yazmyne what exactly happened in her battle. Yazmyne goes into details about the match, and Casey realizes Yazmyne is beating herself up about being unprepared for something she couldn't have prepared for. Casey asks Yazmyne if she's ever even heard of Triple Battles, and Yazmyne admits she has not. Casey says that when it comes to the archipelago, encountering all types of Pokemon is a given, learning survival skills is a given. What isn't a given is people. Yazmyne prepares for everything, but she couldn't prepare for Luana. '' ''Yazmyne says that the archipelago challenges have all been spontaneous for her in some way. When it came to sledding down a mountain, she figured it out. When it came to dissecting the Trovita Island gym challenge, she figured it out. She doesn't understand why she couldn't figure out Triple Battles. Casey answers by asking Yazmyne how she could prepare for something she knows nothing about. So she didn't figure it out and she lost. She has two months to train, pick herself up and challenge again. '' ''Nick says it's not that simple for Yazmyne or for him. Nick says that the gyms on the archipelago are all mandatory. They must be conquered in order to advance. For him and Yazmyne, if they lose a Contest, the move onto the next one in the coming weeks. Here, the price of defeat at Kumquat alone is two months. Two months of what feels like endless training, knowing that you could still lose and still be here. Moving on simply isn't an option. Nick says that he's enjoyed the island adventure despite all of its harships, but he has felt trapped each time Yazmyne needed Trainer School and mountaineering lessons. Nick says he's not used to staying in any place for a long time, and on Trovita even more Yazmyne had won her battle, they were on that island for two months. Yazmyne remains silent. She wants to apologize to Nick for holding him back. But Casey asks the question why Nick stays when he can leave whenever he wants. Nick says that the archipelago is already terrifying on its own with a companion. If he was in Yazmyne's choose and challenging the archipelago on his own, he'd either be scared every second of the day or quit. He'd be shattered if Yazmyne were to leave him. But furthermore, Nick says that if he went back to Contests right after the painful loss he experienced, he would just be bitter and angry and resentful at himself. Nick says that's he's staying for himself too, and he wants to see this island adventure to the end. Casey advises they do see Luana's challenge to the end. Casey shares his experience challenging the Orange Crew, and he failed to earn the Jade Star Badge because he was too terrified to face the power of the Legendary Beasts. Casey presents the three badges he does have. Those who enter their islands are not welcomed, and they are attacked. Casey reveals through a frostbite scar that he encountered Articuno and its power scarred him for life. He was unable to challenge Zapdos and Moltres. He fell into depression. He started releasing some his Pokemon, embarrassed of himself because he failed them. Most of them, however, remained loyal and never left. He says that Nick is right, the archipelago can be imprisoning. He's never left the island since Articuno injured him. When asked why, Casey says that leaving the island means that he truly has given up. Despite his old age, a part of him believes he can still challenge the beasts, still get that last badge, and become a champion. Besides, he adds, the existence of his granddaughter is proof enough that the islands can be conquered. Casey's granddaughter is the Mikan Island Gym Leader, Cissy, who won the Indigo Conference and won the league years ago. Yazmyne and Nick ask the old man if he wants to come with them to see the other Legendary birds. Yazmyne says that losing hurts. It sucks, and it's even worse because the stakes and cost are do high, but she's no intention of giving up. She's going to find those birds, photograph them, and claim her Jade Star Badge. Suddenly inspired, Casey agrees to go to at least watch from afar. He advises they rest up and pack what they need. Ice Island has been molded into Articuno's domain entirely. He says it could be weeks or days before they even see it. Yazmyne and Nick are up for the challenge. That night, Yazmyne and Nick are all packed with supplies for the next day's adventures at a hotel on the island. Yazmyne asks Nick why he didn't tell her how he was feeling about the times she was training long and hard. She reminds him that they promised to be open and honest with each other. Nick says it's because she would have asked him to leave. Nick admits that he just doesn't want to leave her before quickly adding "alone." Yazmyne says that she really wants to say that she can handle herself, that she doesn't need a companion or him. But that would be a lie. Yazmyne admits that she needs Nick. She says the islands are only an adventure and only fun because they are together. Without him, she'd be out here on all alone, living a nightmare, terrified of getting lost at sea or running out of rations or anything. And if she was alone, she'd have quit and would have carried that reality with her wherever she goes. Yazmyne says she doesn't want to give up and asks Nick to stay with her for these next two months, no matter what. Nick says he was going to stay no matter what. '' ''The next morning, Casey meets with Yazmyne and Nick. The latter pair have trapped a boat to their Lapras to allow Casey to travel safely with them. Casey appreciates the offer, but he will ride with his Empoleon. Casey says he's here to observe Yazmyne do what he could not, not old her back. Yazmyne and Nick remove the boat from their Lapras, and proceed forward. Yazmyne is determined to find the Legendary Poekmon. Major Events *Yazmyne and Nick arrive on Four Point Island and later depart for Ice Island Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Lapras *Empoleon Category:The Orange Saga